pottercraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Orwell Galilei/Plot Points
Before Hogwarts Being shunned as other pureblood families that has favorable stance on Lycans, Vampires, and muggles, The Galileis decided to leave their home near Diagon Alley and finally settled in Muggle London. During his early childhood, his parents were mostly away due to work and in turn, Regis asked his lycan colleague, Romulus, to watch over Orwell and be his guardian. Through Romulus, Orwell learned so many things, and he was highly influential in molding Orwell's mindset and personality. In December 2015, during Romulus and Orwell's trip to Vorkuta, Russia, they were ambushed by several wizards from unknown affiliation, possibly another splinter group of the late Dark Lord sympathizers. In the ensuing conflict, Romulus managed to kill all the attackers but succumbed to his injuries due to poisoning. Orwell then stayed with Romulus' body for full 3 days before finally being found by his parents, malnourished and weakened along with severe hypothermia. The incident caused Orwell to emotionally and mentally broken, as he has lost one person he sees as a father figure in the absence of his real parents. After 2 weeks of constant crying and nightmares, Orwell finally decided to kill his emotions entirely, not wanting to be hurt and affected by the loss of another loved one. Notable Events Knockturn Alley Disturbance During his first week after receiving the letter to Hogwarts, He, Meryl, Jesse and Caius ventured to Knockturn Alley to investigate what Meryl believed to be "something shady". There, they encountered a hooded figure that made a quick work to handle the kids. Magical Law Enforcement was summoned due to all the noise the group made using the Decoy Detonators and Whiz-bangs. If not for the interference of Lisbeth Nimh along with the Magical Law Enforcement and well-timed Whiz-bang shot by Meryl, the group might not survive the encounter. Cyrus Case Orwell felt the rage of the spirit of Cyrus first hand along with Marilyn Ambers, ending in the former being struck by a cabinet which shattered his arm. He was rescued by a timely arrival of Professor Fabala Thropp and the swift action of the healers. Terrance Pine Shenanigan/Points Purging Event After the Point Purging done and the Hufflepuff being the one losing the most points, Orwell forced Terrance Pine to be on his knees using Flipendo, due to the latter being the reason Hufflepuff went from the 1st in the House Cup all the way to the last position. Orwell felt that the action was necessary to make sure that Terrance won't do it again. It was witnessed by Meryl and it was done due to Orwell thinking that a Prefect should not dirty his hands in such matters. Brian Badgerworth Murder Case/Mysterious Figure Infiltration Case He tried to comfort Professor Mahoney after the murder of Brian by bringing her some tea and having a friendly conversation. He also tried to help Christine out, albeit to no avail. Blood Countess Case He does his best in aiding the Detective Club (now known as Expeditionary Society). Mostly as accessory but he did what he could to assist the Club by providing an ever-precious dittany plant in the club room and sometimes helping in reorganizing the room. Emotions Resurgence Marilyn Ambers was the catalyst of Orwell's killed emotions to resurface and acts as his second voice in his head. He is now currently doing his best to "Unite" with his other self. Biohazard Case Orwell helped Professor Mahoney in helping to find information on finding a vaccine to curb the epidemic caused by an unknown strain of virus infecting most of the school. Love Finds a Way At the end of second year, after being coaxed by Marilyn Ambers, he decided to confess his feelings to her after much deliberation at the lake side, also due to no small part by Toza, who has pushed her over the limit that acts as the catalyst of their kindled relationship. 'Let there be Light' At the beginning of the third year, Orwell discovered his ability to instill light magic to every one of his spells, leaving streaks of light when he fires a spell and making his shield spells illuminating with light depending on intensity. He is currently doing his best to make sure no one knows his newfound ability. The Lonely Road Ahead Orwell found out that his love has been killed in an accident. He vows to keep her memory forever as he continues his path ahead alone, perhaps never to trust anyone else fully ever again. He is currently trying to do his best to support himself and perhaps, moving on. Keeping it close together save for very few people. What Was Lost, Regained Orwell and Balthazar traveled to a remote region in Czech Republic for information on Marilyn's grave, only by some twist it turns out that Marilyn has been living under a false identity due to amnesia. Now his love returned, albeit on a rocky start, but it is a welcome twist of fate for him. More Responsibility Orwell has been handpicked as a prefect, alongside Chloe Ramos. He is currently doing his best as prefect even amongst the hectic schedule of OWLs and NEWTs preparations. Blood and Steel Orwell has gained access to Physical Empowerment magic, special only for the Galilei Bloodline and Timor Tenebris, a family heirloom passed on by his father. Unbroken Shield Orwell decided to continue to take on numerous responsibilities as Prefect, Captain, and Mentor to some people while focusing on his studies. He has experienced several breakdowns but determined to push forward despite believing that those he can rely on are growing much fewer in number. He faithfully does what was assigned to him without much complaints, albeit people may see him frequenting the lake or the observatory for proper downtime alone at night just before curfew. Catalyst Orwell and his father went to the Galilei Mansion up in the Highlands to settle the score with the old family head that has made their family miserable for years, and to rescue the kidnapped family members. Regis managed to stop Orwell from killing Virtus in a fit of rage and instead took it upon him to incapacitate him, at the cost of his right arm, prompting his retirement from Auror office. Orwell gained the estate and a moderate amount of wealth in Galleons stored in a secret family safe. He now employs house-elves to maintain the estate along with some manservant and maids. New Horizons After graduation, Orwell went on to do the mandatory training for 2 years in order to become an auror.